User talk:Fawxy Lawxy
Copy+Paste this into your sig box in my preferences....Fawx Life 05:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Check custom signature too. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::/Sigh, Fawx fails at wiki. Life 05:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::If you're on this site, then you generally fail. Me included. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:08, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::What?? Modesty? In a admin? ONOES. Life 06:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If I thought I was better than everyone, I would've RfBM'd myself. I'm pretty good at Guild Wars, but I'm not pro like the r100+ guild people on this site. I only enjoy the game. If I don't enjoy it, why waste time on a site that stores builds of said game? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thx a bunch Piercing, I may be fail at wiki but me>you in game.....Fawx 06:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::^ Owned. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: :P, hmm keep the periods b4 my sig? total accident but i kinda like it.....Fawx 06:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sick and bouncing back and forth, check PvX:SIGN to see if it's allowed. But honestly, you can, just make it link to your user talk or your contribs. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 07:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, Thx for the help tho :P Fawx 07:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Just redirected your sig btw. Life 07:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Now im gonna get confused and think everything you say was actually Piercing. Andy 16:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lol, I think I have a few more people coming onto pvx, so you're going to be even more confused. Life 16:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Will have to start referring to you all just as "LOD Guy" so there can;t be any complications. Andy 16:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Actually, looking at that FoW sc page, this is really confusing. I thought that was me, not Fawx. Life 16:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah at first I was like wtf you asked me to fix it, why are you posting here? Andy 18:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, and welcome to PvX. --'-Chaos-' 16:35, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Is it really that confusing? mine says Fawx on it lol, and piercing will be the one getting owned n stuff. Fawx 01:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is, as Fawx and Life are both small; It's easier to recognise a sig by something that stands out (like that weird blue think you both have). --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Holy crap, I only just realized they have different sigs. I thought it was Life all the time. --'-Chaos-' 14:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Fail less. And change sigs you two, or get a room :O 14:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Then again I tl;dr'd the whole discussion. --'-Chaos-' 14:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ill change mine. How do you do superscript in a sig? Life 15:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tbh I'd rather have him change his. You've been around on that one neways --'-Chaos-' 15:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Aw matching sigs are so cute--Relyk 15:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Guildies ftw? Life 15:52, 12 March 2009 (UTC) About your adorable signature It needs to be changed. PW:SIGN, etc. It's too difficult to tell the difference between you and Life, particularly since you're going by Fawx. (They're both Xi, if you speak typograph, meaning they're extremely difficult to distinguish at first glance.) ··· Danny Does 14:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I barely contrib. to PvX so dont worry about it.Fawx 19:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC)